You Didn't Interrupt Anything
by KookofaSpook
Summary: Brief in Ep for 'When the Levee Breaks'. 11th in the 'playing you playing me' series. Annie/Joan


Annie made her way back to the DPD. She had just met with Ben by his wall. He told her not to go on the mission. What a load of bull. He was the one who had put her in danger recently, getting her involved with arms dealers and all. Now, suddenly it was too dangerous? Annie rolled her eyes. Glancing down at her desk she noticed a post it in the middle it said:

'My office - Joan'

Raising her eyebrow she glanced at the for mentioned office. The blinds were drawn. Was that a good thing or a bad?

"Only one way to find out." She murmured to herself before crossing the room. She raised a tentative fist knocking on the door.

"Enter" Joan said from the other side. Annie did so, quietly moving into the room. Joan regarded the golden blond for a moment before standing and rounding her desk. She perched on the edge motioning for Annie to take one of the seats in front of her.

"Don't tell me not to go on the mission." Annie stated settling in. "I already got that from Auggie and Ben."

"I'm the one that told you to go." Joan said evenly. Annie arched a brow challengingly.

"Fine, unofficially I don't want you to go."

"Don't trust me?"

"I trust you, I don't trust him."

"He says the same about you."

"Split loyalties are dangerous Annie."

"I'm not loyal to him." She said defensively.

"You followed his match book."

"I'm going on this mission, I can handle myself." Annie said raising out of her chair.

"Sit down Annie." Joan waited while the golden blond complied.

"I know you're going on this mission and I know you can do it. If I didn't there is no way in hell I would ever let you go, let alone officially tell you to." Annie sighed running her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly looking at the floor. "Its just, it's, a lot."

"Annie?" Joan waited for her to look up. "You said no more games, that you were part of an 'us'. I need to know, now that Ben is back, now that he is trying to return to the CIA and after being in the debriefing, are you still in?"

"Yes." Annie said firmly. She got up standing in front of Joan. Annie cupped her cheeks keeping their eyes locked. "I'm not going to pretend it didn't tear me apart standing in that room with you and Arthur watching Ben but I'm in, okay?"

"Very okay." Joan smiled slightly kissing Annie's palm. Annie perched on the desk next to the older woman, shoulder to shoulder." They sat in silence for a few moments leaning against each other.

"You okay?" Joan asked

"Yeah, it's just -"

"Just, what?"

"Everyone keeps saying I shouldn't go that its too hard that I'm not good enough. But I need them to say I can do it that I am good enough because I'm not sure it's true."

"No one is saying you can't do it Annie. We all just care about you and don't want to see you hurt. Trust me if any of us truly thought you couldn't do it, do you really think we would stop at merely asking you not to go?" Annie smiled fleetingly contemplating the three head strong people and could definitely see being physically restrained to be prevented from going, if any of them really thought she would be in danger. That idea did have merit if it was the blond next to her doing it.

"No, you guys would not sit quietly if anyone you cared about were in danger." Annie rested her head against Joan's shoulder.

"Your a good agent babe." Joan reassured her. They stayed like that for a few moments before Joan stood up taking Annie's hand and leading her across the room to the couch.

"Come here." Joan murmured pulling her down so they were resting comfortably. Joan's back was against on of the arm rests, Annie half in her lap. Sighing contentedly Annie slipped her arms around the other woman holding her tight. Joan softly ran her fingers through golden blond locks.

"that feels nice." Annie said, eyes closed."

"I know" Joan teased

"Hmm, not at all full of yourself."

"Not me, I just enjoy it too."

"Um-kay." Annie murmured sleepily.

"You know your still at work. It's generally frowned upon to fall asleep on the job."

"It's okay I have an excuse."

"Oh? one that your boss will accept. I hear she's a bit of a stickler for the rules."

"Maybe not then. You think she could be talked into looking the other way?"

"Talked? probably not, but there are other ways."

"Are you suggesting a bribe?"

"If its the right kind I'm sure she would be happy to let it slide this once."

"What types of things do you think she would accept?" Annie asked lifting herself up to look at Joan. For some reason a nap had just moved way down on her list of priorities.

"You're creative, I'm sure you can think of something suitable." Joan said. Annie leaned down capturing soft pink lips with her own. Joan moaned into the kiss deepening it, hot mouths opening tongues exploring. Annie maneuvered until she was startling Joan's hips her hands running over firm shoulders pinning the other woman fully to the couch. Joan's hands ran over Annie's hips pulling her closer slipping under her suit jacket. Joan moved down kissing Annie's throat sucking on the tender flesh. She bit down on her pulse point causing the golden blond to shiver in her arms.

"Oh gods." Annie moaned recapturing the wandering lips. Her hands ran up into pale blond hair tangling there and pulling lips harder to her own. Annie's hand slipped down running up Joan's exposed thigh creeping up the already scandalously high skirt. Joan's nails raked down her back drawing out a moan.

A loud knocking sounded on the closed door. Annie jerked away from the blond under her. Scrambling up as the door burst open.

"Joan we got word from the team in Russia." Auggie announced standing in the doorway. Fortunately he could not see the two woman hurriedly fixing their appearances.

"And?" Joan asked after a bit of a pause.

"The package is secure." Auggie reported happily.

"Thank you Auggie." Joan said fairly evenly as she made her way back to her desk. Auggie's green light hit Annie as he surveyed the room.

"Annie." He greeted.

"Auggie." She said standing awkwardly.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked looking confused.

"What do you mean." Joan asked nonchalantly sitting in her chair.

"I'm not sure, it just seems to have gotten weird in here."

"You didn't interrupt anything." Joan assured him. She caught Annie's eye and motioned hurriedly to a spot on the neck mouthing "lipstick" Annie quickly wiped it off.

"What were you discussing?" He asked.

"A Mission." Joan said at the same time Annie responded "A hypothetical."

"A hypothetical mission." Joan stated.

"Right." Aggie said clearly disbelieving.

"Did you hear?" Jai asked appearing by Auggie in the door.

"The Russia team?" Joan asked.

"Yeah." Jai confirmed.

"I just told her." Auggie said. They lapsed into silence for a moment Annie pulling on her jacket self consciously.

"Did I miss something?" Jai asked.

"This is what I'm saying, it's weird in here, right?" Auggie asked exited that it wasn't all in his mind.

"Alright enough guys, nothing is going on. Now all of you back to work." Joan said.

"Yes ma'am" Auggie joked. Annie took Auggie's arm as they made their way away from the room.

"So really," Auggie leaned down speaking softly. "what did I interrupt?"

"You didn't interrupt anything Auggie." Annie said

"If you're worried about Ben that's natural." Auggie said

"It's not Ben."

"Then -?"

"You've been working with the agency too long. You see conspiracy everywhere."

"And usually with good reason."

"Fine, you walked in on me and Joan making out on the couch."

"Funny Annie, but I will find out the truth sometime."

"Uh-huh. Get back to work Auggie." Annie said leaving him at his office door. Annie made her way back to her desk. She glanced at Jai, he was across the room with his back to her, engrossed in work. Satisfied she glanced at Joan. The blinds were open again and their eyes met. A flush spread over Annie's face and she quickly looked away. She really was going to need to learn to control herself better, or at all, around her boss. That had been a little too close for comfort. A grin spread across her face but it had definitely been worth it.


End file.
